Raindrops
by missanimefan
Summary: Summary: Izaya forget to "expect the unexpected". Maybe he can work it to his advantage though... -Yaoi, Pwp pretty much-


Summary: Izaya forget to "expect the unexpected". Maybe he can work it to his advantage though...

Warnings: Yaoi, blood play, mild bondage, slight non-con at first, Oh, and BASICALLY PWP -.-

Authors Note: Well, I haven't posted or written a fanfic in quite awhile... But I just really wanted to write and ShiZaya is my current obsession~

Eye colors are based off what info I could gather. Izaya being brown and Shizu being yellow. I'm sure you knew this, but I'm clarifying anyway. Since I've seen pics with varieties of eye color~

Also, YAY for a fic from something other than what I normally wrote. =O

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Durarara. Nor want to, too much work.

Humans, oh how he loved them. Predicting there moves were far too easy, though that was to be expected. Everyone was just a raindrop in the cloudy sky yet to fall but certain to do so. Some would fight to stay up, some would just drop and it'd be over with. Many would be brought back up and repeat the pattern until they finally fell once and for all.

But Shizuo was a different story.

Like all others he would start to fall, only he never fell. The raindrop that faced tragedies never completely fell once through it all.

No matter what Izaya threw his way, Shizuo always got back up.

This both infuriated and interested him. Surely, Shizuo wasn't human. All the things that put a human in a hospital just served to piss him off. Yet Izaya knew the man had to have some sort of weakness.

"I'm going out," the light creak of the office chair caused Namie to glance over as the off black jacket was slipped on.

"Business?" The inquiry a more required tone them actual interest, the woman resumed skimming some files on the selves surrounding her.

"You could say that," chimed the overly happy raven as the door closed behind him.

Placing the file back she glanced at the now empty office, not bothering to care what her employer was off to do.

-xxxxx-xxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxx-

"We're done for today, let's go get something to eat shall we?"

Yellow eyes blinked before realizing he'd been spoken to, "Huh? Oh, sure."

"How about Russian Sushi?" Tom suggested, noticing Shizuo staring blankly again at the calm blue sky.

"Sure, sounds good." The two began to walk in peace to the nearby shop, life going on as normal.

The raindrop fidgets, something is going to happen and it knows.

"Why hello Shizu-chan~!"

Abruptly the blonde stopped, looking around for the source of that damned fleas voice.

"Up here!" Yellow orbs sparked, immediately catching the brown nuisance on small store roof.

"IZAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAA!" bolting after the flea, he grabbed up the 'yield' sign post on his way.

Izaya smirked, his Shizu-chan always would drop anything to chase him. It would be endearing if that could be used to let him kill off the brute. Carefully he hopped on the bar of the post now wedged into the wall, soon followed by another. If only Shizuo would take a moment to realize that was helping Izaya get to each building.

Shizuo sped through anyone who didn't move fast enough and focused on following the flea, "DAMMIT IZAYA!"

"Temper temper Shizu-chan~!" Shizuo turned, facing the flea mere meters away. Vein popping he bolted out to grab the small man, only to have said man slip under his arm and bolt down the alley.

Of course, Shizuo bolted after.

Unfortunately, Izaya miss calculated and found himself in a windowless, lacking the normally found ladders, seven story high wall alley.

He had assumed Shizuo would throw something, to which he could use as leverage, but yet again the debt collector surprised him.

"Ah, seems you have me trapped Shizu-chan~" slim fingers wrapped around the blade in his coat pocket and pulled it out with a flick.

"You know I hate violence," he rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles, smirking at the blade, "But you're an exception."

"Awww, you love me then," the raven taunted, even cornered he wasn't going to let up on his fun.

Shizuo scoffed, dashing to the figure now skimming the narrow alley for an exit. Managing to almost slip under his arm again, Izaya was surprised to find himself thrown against the wall. Realizing he underestimated Shizuo he decided it was time to bargain and fast.

"You're finally going to die right here Izaya."

"Ah, but then who would play with you Shizu-chan?" Okay, not what he meant to say, but at least it caught Shizuos attention so he could think out a plan before his head became one with the wall.

"More like I can have a peaceful life again, without you causing trouble!"

"But you would get bored~" Steadying the blade behind him he smiled a fake kind smile.

"What do you kno-" shock met yellow orbs as the blade made a large slash across his chest. Stumbling from the impact, Shizuo instinctively grabbed the wrist and twisted till the blade clatter on the cold cement.

"Fuck, fuck, STOP!" Izaya hissed when his wrist began to crack, "LET GO DAMMIT." Brown flickered in anger when his demands were met with a "heh".

"Maybe you should've THOUGHT before taking a hit at me?" The two met eyes, one full of amusement and the other of annoyance.

"Fine, Shizu-chan wins, now let go." The serious tone made the larger shiver, he hadn't seen Izaya so serious in a long time, if ever.

"I don't think I will," that said Shizuo removed his tie in pinned Izayas wrist while wrapping it around his hands and picked up the blade, closing it and placing it in his pants pocket. Izaya stared in confusion before yelping as he was picked up and thrown over the blondes shoulder.

Briefly glancing up he noted the sun already going down and huffed, "Shizu-chan, what are you doing? Taking me to the police for harassment?" His ever present smirk rose at the scowl he received.

Ignoring the babbles of the flea's comments and dramatic suggestions, he made his way through the streets, walking into the back alleys heading home. Only once he began to walk up the stairs did Izaya begin to kick at the chest with his knees and punch at the blondes back.

"Dammit Shizu-chan! What ARE you doing? This isn't a police station or even-

"Shut up you goddamned flea!"

"Then where are we?"

"You're the information broker, YOU should know."

He had a point, Izaya mentally slapped himself for being slow. Glancing around he gathered it was an apartment complex. Once Shizuo reached the top of the stairs he noticed a number and immediately paled.

"Why are we at your place," the raven blanked as the door opened and he was thrown on the couch.

Shizuo closed and locked the door, kicking his shoes to the corner and unbuttoning the vest while ignoring the others question. Folding it, he set it in a basket behind the couch and proceeded to do the same with the shirt. All the while Izaya brought his hands to his mouth to try untying the blasted tie.

"You're the genius, so you should tell me." Izaya just glared over and carefully went to stand, "Sit or I'll break your legs so you have no choice."

Finally regaining sense of where and what his position was he reluctantly tch'd and sat, staring blanking at the small television's reflection of himself. So he was in his enemies house, he couldn't use his hands with that tie, and if he tried to escape he would likely end up with a broken bone or three.

"Shizu-chan... just tell me what you're up to?" The blonde glanced over slightly surprised at the sigh of defeat, "You're a monster. I don't know what you're up to." Of course, even in defeat he has to point out the abnormalities.

"Well why would I bring you to my house? That much should be simple," a head shake and he chuckled, "Here's a hint. He grabbed the informants wrist and heaved him over his shoulder, walking further into the house, setting off uncertain alarms in the smaller mans mind.

"Shizu-chan... really, this isn't funny," a door opened and he tried to look but couldn't see past the broad shoulders. Finally, he was tossed on a cushioned surface, confusing him for a moment but quickly scanning to see he was on a bed. He carefully quelled the panic trying to rise.

Shizuo carefully removed his pants and underwear quickly while removing the knife, carefully kicking them to the end of the bed before reaching over and pulling open a drawer to pull out handcuffs.

"Whoa whoa whoa Shizu-chan, what are you doing," he smiled a closed eye smile, nervously laughing in hopes this was some sick joke. A cuff snapping on his hands and the tie being removed said otherwise.

Shizuo smirked, slightly amused that the flea seemed to reject the obvious conclusion, "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Izaya reluctantly nodded, only to gasp in shock when the bed dipped and warm wet nibbling met his ear. Distracted, Shizuo took the chance to slip off the informants' pants and underwear, wrapping a strong hand around the smaller half erection.

"I intend to screw you Izaya." Brown orbs dilated and widened, noticing the hand and began thrashing.

"This isn't funny Shizuo!"

"Good, cause I'm not kidding," he took the tie and wrapped it around the informants' eyes, earning a squeal of protest and kicking.

"NO SHIZU-CHAN, Stop this NOW." Slight panic crept into his voice and he heard a sigh, freezing when hand pressed on his chest.

The hand slid down to pull at the hem of the shirt, pulling it up to the owners' neck. Caressing a hand from his neck to his heart he felt the careful quiet breathing like that of a creature playing dead to avoid being eaten by a larger carnivore.

Picking up the informants blade from the end of the bed he flicked it open, catching the owners ears, "You realize my answer, I'm sure."

"What are you doing with my kni-aaaah!" The blinded eyes clenched shut and the handcuffs hooked to the headboard rattled. Attempting to arch away from his own knowledge.

The smooth sharp edge pressed lightly and slid up to the neck easily, receiving a whimper from the inflicted, "You know, it's easy to see these types of things interest you, why else would you let yourself be hit by something you can easily avoid?"

Damn brute observed him too then... "St-stop, Shizu... chan... not funny... seriously," his panting betrayed him as he found himself leaning into the blade, craving its cold sting. Small beads of red made their way to the surface, sliding to the neck as he arched up whimpering. A small smirk made its way to Shizuos lips, leaning forward and licking the pooled drops at the smaller neck, making note of the squirming beneath him.

"See, you like it," his hand slipped around the now fully erect member, "Don't you?"

"Shi-zu-ooo," he moaned when the hand began to move and the now warming metal made another line, "W-weird..."

Raising a brow Shizuo considered a possible thought for that statement, "Izaya... are you virgin?" Slight surprise slipped in the question receiving a huff of indignation.

"You act like that would surprise you," he managed and writhered in the awkward silence.

Chuckling the knife flicked shut and made a small clunk as it was set on the nearby nightstand, "Only slightly, though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"What does that m-ah!" No chance to question further, the informant found his legs had been moved aside and a finger was tracing down his arm and thigh, "Sto-stop teasing me." Only a chuckle answered the complaint.

"But I'm having fun I~za~ya~" drawled the warm breath on the first cut, shivers made their way down the informants spine. The ex-bartender decided to go ahead and let the finger slip into the begging mouth, almost immediately Izaya got the point and took his chance to get payback. Delicately slipping around the appendages a smirk crept up at the small moan the other gave off. He wasn't sure how or when he gave in, but he suspected it was when his own knife became a pleasure.

"Dammit Izaya," he removed his fingers from that sinfully talented mouth and traced the smaller males hole.

"Wait, surely you have something el-nnnnggh," Izaya grimaced, not sure if he would regret this later, but he might as well take advantage of it. Yellow sparkled and slowly moved, only adding another when Izayas began to pant. It was awkward, to say the least. The feeling was so foreign to him he found his mind confused for once. Slightly choking down a protest when the third enter and began to move and curl slowly. Without thinking about it, he found himself moving his legs apart more and trying to arch to get more of those evilly teasing fingers.

Smugly smirking he kept a slow pace, enjoying Izayas whimpers and attempt to gain more, "I wonder if you're ready," the mocking question gained a growl in response.

"D-don't te-tease me," he whined as the demand was meant and the fingers removed. A gulp and nervous wave washed over him as his legs were pulled around the others waist. Carefully the debt collector positioned his own painfully growing erection and moved in, pausing once in as the smaller tensed, whimpering.

"Izaya," the tie came undone with a little effort, pulling it away to see clenched eyes, small tears in the corners.

The brown slowly opened to look up into concerned eyes, somewhere in the back of his mind it mocked him that his enemy would be concerned about him, "M-move." A few deep breaths while the other recovered from confusion at the informants behaviors.

Regardless, Shizuo began to move steadily as Izaya whimpered in discomfort. Deciding to try something else, he changed his angle slightly and was greeted with a surprised gasp from below.

"Shi-Shizu, That... do that a-again," the plea faded into a moan as he order was granted, gasping and shivering in delight with the turn of events. He felt his body growing hotter as beads of sweat slipped down his forehead and entire body. A small trail of saliva slipping from the corner of his mouth, glazed half-lidded eyes watching the tone strong body of his rival. Leaning up he caught the blondes lips and slid his tounge across the rough skin, begging for entry.

Granting, Shizuo slid his tongue into the raven mans mouth, tracing as much as he could while keeping a steady rhythm. Izayas moans increased as he felt himself reaching his climax.

"Beg flea."

Izaya looked indignantly and huffed, "Shizu-chan, s-so meannnn~" Whimpers prevented further comment, but the other smirked, not letting up.

"AH, Shi-Ahhh, P-please," he whimpered, feeling himself getting close.

"Please, hah, what?" Nibbling the shell of his ear, the informant whined, "What do you want." The taunt received a louder whine and annoyed glare.

"Y-you know what!"

"Tell me, I am a 'moron' after all," the smirk made Izaya mentally curse himself, his own words biting him in the ass.

"Fuck! TOUCH ME DAMMIT," whimpers signaling his limit only receiving a chuckle from the blonde who slid his hand slowly down to the requested place, wrapping around the throbbing appendage and stroking slowly.

The mixed speeds brought him to his point and Izaya gasped, his seed spraying his chest and the other mans as well as the hand. Tightening around him, Shizuo let out a groan as he spilled inside the tight male below, collapsing on him.

"Ah... Shi...Shizu-chan... heavy... move..."

"Oh, sorry," he rolled over beside the flea, catching his breath and wondering just how this all came to be.

"Oi... the cuffs dammit..." Izaya glared up at the cool metal, now somewhat warm from his own heat. Shizuo raised a brow and seemed to consider it. Finally deciding it didn't matter, he uncuffed him, wondering what Izaya would do now.

Rubbing his wrist was first, they had gone numb, though he wouldn't tell Shizuo that. He was fairly sure he wouldn't be able to attack with his knife even if he wanted to. For now he turned and curled into Shizuos chest, yawning blatantly to show he was going to sleep. Now.

"Figure out something in morning, sleep now," came the groggy voice. Shizuo chuckled and pulled up the blanket.

It wouldn't hurt to leave it as it was for now.

Thank you, hope you liked~

I prefer more torture, but whatever.

Regardless, hope it wasn't too horribly wordy or not wordy enough, I feel it might be. I wanted to write this pairing but ran out of inspiration less than half way through ._.

Review please, thank you~


End file.
